


You What Now?

by MagicVickri



Category: Kung Fu Panda - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, I'll be adding/changing tags as I go along, Multi, Romance, alcohol mention, but for the pairings I added in the tags they're definitely gonna appear at least once, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicVickri/pseuds/MagicVickri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a sentence starter post from tumblr. Each chapter is a different "I ___ You" prompt. A collection of one-shots with different pairings; be aware that some contain KFP3 spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> There will be 12 one-shots in total, as is based on this post: http://mmemesforrp.tumblr.com/post/138951943184/i-yousentence-starters
> 
> I love writing these one-shots, so I usually browse prompt blogs for inspiration. This should be nice!
> 
> Anywho, this first one-shot is post KFP3.

It had been a whirlwind of events for the old panda. Li Shan finds out his only son had survived the bloody massacre of his village, said son is a kung fu master, and on top of that he was able to bring him to the secret panda village and fight alongside him against an immense threat! Li hasn’t been able to stop thinking about the events that unfolded as he and the other pandas returned to the secret village. He was going to miss Po terribly, but he knew his son would be visiting as often as he can. It would have been great if his son was able to live with him, but Li understood the importance of his duties. 

 

Walking along that rickety bridge, Li Shan wondered about the future. When’s the next time Po will come to visit? Will there be another threat against the secret panda village? How much should he work on his new kung fu skills daily? Will Po ever decide to settle down?

 

Li shook his head. He’s had a long travel home, and needed to focus on what to do when he entered his small, cozy home. It was about dinner time, maybe he’d whip up some dumplings for himself by the fireplace.

 

—

 

As he ate, Li kept staring at those portraits. He thought about the conversations he had with Po and Mr. Ping. Those conversations had changed his life; having his son back meant that the hole in his heart was slowly filling up. Mr. Ping talking to him about fatherhood had awakened something in him that he hadn’t felt in a long time.

 

He stared at the portrait of his late wife and son and sighed.

 

“You can’t imagine what I’ve been through, love,” he said. “Our son has grown into an amazing young man.”

 

He placed down his bowl of dumplings and reached for the portrait. Holding that worn piece of parchment in his paws, he smiled at the joyous faces. “Lotu- Oh, I mean, _Po_ , is now a legendary warrior who protects people from all over China. He’s loving and kind and thoughtful and…” Li Shan trailed off and wiped a tear from his cheek. “And…he’s a lot like you.” 

 

Li let out a small laugh. “Why, if he had a beauty mark on his face, you two would be a splitting image!” He ran a finger over his wife’s face. “You would be so proud.”

 

He placed the portrait back into the small shrine. “Seeing his face, though…it only makes me miss you even more.”

 

Li’s eyes fell to the floor. “It’s even harder now, but I know I have nothing to worry about. Our son is very independent, and even if he got into some shenanigans, his friends are quite responsible people. And the goose that adopted him all those years ago…he cares about Po very much, and I couldn’t be more grateful.”

 

His downcast expression soon changed into a delighted one. “That Ping…he’s a real character, lemme tell you! At first he was very defensive, and was judging me from the start. But I can’t blame him, he was just being a dad.”

 

Li let out another sigh. “Now that I’m a father again, I could learn a lot from him. The next time I visit the Valley, I’ll be sure to ask for more advice.”

 

Glancing at the half eaten bowl of dumplings, Li realized that along the way he had lost his appetite. He stood up to place the dumplings somewhere else for later. But before he walked away from his spot, he gave one final look at the portraits. Studying the smiling face of his wife, he himself smiled once more. 

 

“A lot of things in my life have changed, my love, but there’s one thing that never will. Even though you’re no longer by my side, I love you. I never stopped loving you and I never will.”

 

He blew out the candle and walked out the room.

 

“Goodnight, dear."


	2. I Hate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shifu has a heart-to-heart with the memory of his old friend. Post KFP3.

_Inner peace…Inner…peace…_

 

Sitting in front of the rebuilt statue commemorating Master Oogway, Master Shifu inhaled deeply in order to gain control of his inner peace. It was very late at night, and he was alone outside in the slightly chilled memorial. The only sounds that surrounded the red panda were the occasional gust of wind passing through the trees. 

 

So, why was it so hard to concentrate?

 

Shifu dropped his shoulders and let out an exasperated sigh. He had to admit to himself that he was too distracted by something on his mind to focus. He looked up at the statue of Oogway witha sad expression on his face.

 

“My old friend, I’m afraid I must make a confession,” he said to the tall stone figure. “While I may have relinquished my teaching duties over to the Dragon Warrior, there is still a heavy load on my back that I have yet to shed.”

 

Of course, the statue couldn’t reply, so Shifu continued his speech.

 

“I’m afraid I have been thinking very negative things as of late, and as a master of my caliber I know that is irresponsible. But, as an individual, I cannot hold them back much longer.”

 

Shifu stood up abruptly, his expression towards the statue changing from sadness to a fierce glare. 

 

“There’s something I must know, Master. Why, from beyond the grave, must you taunt me? Why must you continue to leave me in distress as I try to keep Po on the right track?”

 

His hands had balled into tight fists. His angry demeanor had worsened as his voice became louder. “He comes back from the spirit world, telling me he quickly mastered chi and you even reward him with a staff that he doesn’t even use properly! How do you expect me to keep respecting him if he continues to act like a child?”

 

He spread his arms out and took one furious step further. “How is it that, you only know this panda for one day while we have fought alongside one another for years, and you give him everything? Did our friendship mean _nothing_ to you?!”

 

A tense silence.

 

“What about me, Oogway? What…” Shifu trailed off as he fell to his knees. He was letting out short, angry breaths as he glared at the ground.

 

“I hate you.”

 

His head shot up as he faced the statue once more. 

 

“I hate you!”

 

As he shouted those words, Shifu was instantly filled with regret. How could he say such a terrible thing in disrespect to Oogway’s memory? How could he forget all that Oogway had done for the Valley and all of China, all for some petty jealousy?

 

Shifu covered his face with his hands. He had acted immaturely and let his emotions get the better of him. If any of his students saw him act this way, he would have been even more embarrassed. 

 

“Forgive me, Master. I did not mean that. However…I cannot help the way that I feel.”

 

Shifu stood up and brushed off dirt that collected on the bottom of his clothes. “If I may be honest, my outburst stems from how difficult it has been guiding our students without you. I miss you terribly, Master.”

 

He bowed at the statue and retrieved his staff as he began heading back towards the Jade Palace. 

 

“If one thing’s for sure, if you were still here I would finally have the confidence to tell you how I _truly_ felt,” Shifu muttered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come!


	3. I Chose You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soothsayer gets an unexpected surprise when Po brings her to meet the pandas.

“Are you sure about this, Panda? I don’t know if I can go through with this,” Soothsayer said as she gave Po an uncertain glance. 

 

Po waved a paw at her as he brought the wooden elevator down from the top of the cliff. “You’ll be fine. Everyone’s going to love you, I promise!” 

 

As the elevator reached the ground, Po moved over so the Soothsayer could climb onto the platform. As the elevator began to rise, Po jumped on and upwards they went. But Soothsayer could not shake off the nervousness she felt; she was afraid to face the pandas after the events that unfolded. But Po had traveled all the way to Gongmen to retrieve her, so she had a hard time turning him down. On the way to the secret panda village, Po had told her all about what had happened with finding his birth father and fighting Kai. Soothsayer was delighted to hear that some of the pandas had survived, but once again she felt shame and regret. If she had never told Lord Shen’s parents about their son’s untimely fate, things would have been much different.

 

The elevator came to a halt, for they had reached the top. The two stepped onto ground once more and made their way towards the village. The fog cleared away and there they saw the happy panda villagers going about their day. 

 

“Li Shan’s son is here!” somebody shouted. The pandas turned their attention to the front gate and there were smiles all around. “Somebody tell Li his son is here!” another panda shouted. 

 

Soothsayer felt another wave of nervousness and hid behind Po. But the giant panda turned to her and shook his head. “Come on now, it’s going to be alright,” he reassured her. “Everyone’s gonna love you!”

 

“Panda, I can only hope you’re right.”

 

The two met with some of the pandas halfway as they all said their hellos and showered Po with hugs. Li had finally arrived to the scene and gave his son a giant excited bear hug. “You didn’t tell me you were coming!” Li shouted with a laugh. “Well, surprise!” Po replied. As he put his son back on the ground, Li turned to Soothsayer. “So, who’s your friend here?” he asked.

 

Po gasped slightly and moved over to stand by Soothsayer. “Dad, everyone, I’d like you to meet a very good friend of mine.” He glanced at her and gave her a smiled and nod. “If it weren’t for her…well, let’s just say I wouldn’t even be here right now. Go on, Soothsayer!” Po stepped away from Soothsayer as the pandas moved in and said their cheery welcomes and hellos. Soothsayer was a bit scared at first, but seeing such warm and comforting attitudes had brought a calm smile to her face. In fact, seeing how much the pandas had prospered since that awful night so long ago, it filled her with peace. 

 

“Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.”

 

Soothsayer turned to where the voice came from and was face to face with an elderly panda. That voice…that signature smirk…

 

“What was that, Grandma? Are…are you sayin-“ Po was cut off by a loud laugh. To his surprise, Soothsayer had dropped her crane in shock as Grandma moved through the crowd to meet her. “The universe must really be blessing us if you’re here,” she said to the goat seer. Soothsayer slowly reached out her arms to meet the elderly panda. “I…I never thought…” was all she could muster. But she didn’t have to finish her thought; Grandma seemed to know what she was about to say. She leaned forward and left a sweet peck on Soothsayer’s nose, along with an embrace. “You came back to me,” she whispered in the goat’s ears.

 

Both Po and Li stared dumbfounded while the other pandas let out a soft “aww” at the public display of affection. Li leaned towards his son and muttered, “guess Grandma and your friend go way back.”

 

—

 

The two elderly women sat by the water as giggling panda children flying kites ran past them. They reminisced the days when they grew up together in Gongmen. “Ning, if you never left the city, you would’ve gotten to try all the new foods they brought in from all over,” Soothsayer said. “I know you would’ve gone to every single stand to order something.”

 

Grandma burst out laughing. “You know me so well!” she said as she playfully swatted Soothsayer’s arm. “That’s why I chose you after all; you kept my best interest at heart.”

 

The Soothsayer turned away to stare at the water. “You know…at first, I was so afraid to come here. I had caused so much grief to your family, and I didn’t wish to face you knowing what I’ve done.”

 

Ning stared at her with a concerned frown. She took Soothsayer’s hand into hers and ran her paw along her hooves. “No, dear. None of that was your fault. You simply told the future, and that peacock was the one who caused us so much pain.”

 

Soothsayer heard those words, but she still held onto that feeling of dread. Ning saw this in her face, and sighed. “Please, for my sake. That doesn’t matter now. You’re here with me, once more.”

 

Soothsayer turned to the panda and gave her a sad smile. “There I was, telling the Panda to let go of the past, but I cannot follow my own wisdom. Why is that so?”

 

Ning just shrugged. “That’s life, I guess.”

 

They both shared a laugh. As their laughter subsided, Ning brought their foreheads together, being sure to watch for Soothsayer’s horns. “What matters now is that you’re back to me,” she said. 

 

“And I hope we can stay together this time,” Soothsayer replied.

 

That sounded like a nice idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to infini-tree via tumblr for giving Grandma Panda a name!


	4. I Hurt You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguments have a bad habit of bringing the ugly out of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO CHILDREN IT'S ANGST TIME

Master Shifu entered the Hall of Heroes with a furrowed brow. He suddenly heard loud voices from outside, and moved throughout the Jade Palace to search for the source. Reaching the front doors, he noticed some of his students propping open one of the doors and staring outside as the shouting became louder. 

 

“What is the meaning of this?” Shifu asked as he approached his students. Monkey, Crane, Mantis and Viper turned to face their master with worried expressions. “I’m uh….I’m afraid it’s not good, Master,” Crane told the red panda. Mantis hopped off from Crane’s hat to approach Shifu and gave him a shrug. “Yeeeaaah, Tigress and Po are going at it in the courtyard. I dunno what their problem is, but it sounds pretty serious,” he said. 

 

The members of the Furious Five moved away from the doors so Shifu could see for himself. Sure enough, the two masters in question were on opposite sides of the courtyard arguing, Po waving his arms in the air angrily while Tigress glared back at him with her arms crossed. 

 

“And you would know aaaaalllll about that, now wouldn’t you?” Po bellowed. “Cuz you’re the only _smart_ one of the group, so how could I possibly have any idea?” 

 

“Nowhere did I say I was the smartest out of all of us, now you’re just putting words in my mouth!” Tigress yelled in reply.

 

Shifu let out a snort. Now this was interesting.

 

“What should we do, Master?” Viper asked. “Should one of intervene? I don’t know how this even started but I really wish they wouldn’t fight.”

 

To everyone surprise, Shifu said no. 

 

Normally, Shifu would quickly place himself between his students and tell them to stop acting so irrationally and go back to working alongside one another as comrades. He couldn’t stand the thought of his students turning on one another, and played the middle man whenever they had a quarrel. But this…something about this argument was beyond his control, he realized. He heard it in their voices. This was an argument that they needed to have, he felt. The five of them stood aside and watched as Po and Tigress continue their shouting match, waiting for something to happen that wou-

 

“Honestly, if you’re going to keep acting like a child whenever you don’t get your way, you don’t deserve the honor of calling yourself the Dragon Warrior!”

 

There it is.

 

The other members of the Furious Five gasped at Tigress’ remark, but Master Shifu merely sighed and made his way back into the Palace. He had heard enough, and removed himself from the situation. He knew how it was going to end. 

 

“…What was that?” Po’s voice was lower but still filled with heated intensity.

 

“You heard me. You come here and train alongside us, but expect us to put up with your childish demeanor just because of some fancy title that YOU DON’T EVEN DESERVE!”

 

The rest of the Five had joined their Master at this point, the situation had escalated far beyond their capacity and were afraid of the aftermath. 

 

Po was infuriated by those harsh words, but he was too angry to come up with something to reply with. Tigress’ words had cut him real deep. Where was this even coming from? They went from arguing about a failed technique to somehow hurling insults like two kids fighting during a ball game. 

 

Was there something Tigress was holding in this whole time that was rising to the surface?

 

“Is that how you really feel?” He asked her. Suddenly her expression drastically, the anger radiating from her face transforming into one of shock and regret. But, she said nothing. 

 

“In that case…” Po reached into his back pocket and pulled out the Dragon Scroll. He stared down at it for a few seconds, then tossed it onto the ground in front of the tiger. “…congratulations on your new title.”

And so he turned away and left. 

 

A range of emotions ran through Tigress’ head as she stayed in place, unable to process what had just unfolded. Eventually, she inhaled as she finally collected herself. 

 

She was going to fix this.

 

—

 

Making her way up to the Sacred Peach Tree, Tigress held the Dragon Scroll tightly in her paw as she prepared to face Po. Their argument replayed through her head numerous times, and she couldn’t stop thinking about how unnecessary the whole thing was. If only I hadn’t gotten so hotheaded, she said to herself.

 

As she moved closer to the tree’s base, she noticed a large pile of peach seeds all over the ground. She glanced up and found Po lounging on one of the larger tree branches, staring out into the open sky with a frown. “What brings you up here, new Dragon Warrior?” Po commented sarcastically. 

 

“That’s enough, Po. I did not come back here to fight you.”

 

“Wow, first day on the job and you’re already off to a great start!”

 

“Now you’re just being unfair.”

 

Po dropped down from the tree to face Tigress. “Oh, _I’m_ being unfair? You’re the one who said I didn’t deserve to be the Dragon Warrior, as if I _gave_ myself the title! You think I came to the palace all that time ago expecting Oogway to hand me the world on a platter?”

 

Tigress’ face fell. “I didn’t mean what I said, Po. What I said came from out of anger, not from how I truly feel about you. You know that better than anyone,” she said.

 

“You’re right, I do know better. I also know you wouldn’t say something like that without a reason,” Po replied as he crossed his arms. He was starting to calm down; deep down, he didn’t want to argue with Tigress anymore either, but he was still hurting from earlier and needed answers. He knew she struggled with sharing her emotions, but he wasn’t going to let it slide.

 

“Tigress…do you…still resent the fact that you weren’t picked?” He asked.

 

Tigress raised her head to face the giant panda. If she could be honest with herself, this was a conversation she was afraid to have with Po. She wanted no more bad blood between them and wanted to move on with her life, but…

 

She had to face facts.

 

“Yes,” she finally mustered. “Yes I do.”

 

Po’s arms fell to his sides. A lot of things were starting to make sense. “Is that why you said that?”

 

All Tigress wanted to do at this point was cry. But she was already tired of showing so much vulnerability. 

 

“I know now that what I said was wrong, and I know that I hurt you and I’m very sorry, Po. I let my inner demons get the better of me and I tried to latch my insecurities onto you when you didn’t deserve it.”

 

She moved closer and placed the Dragon Scroll into Po’s paws. “You deserve this scroll and the title much more than I do. A part of me can stay angry all it wants, but I wouldn’t be the hardcore warrior you see me as if I let everything in the world get to me.”

 

Po’s expression softened as he looked down at the scroll in his hands. Tigress rubbed her arm as her feeling of regret worsened. 

 

“Y’know, this title has caused me nothin’ but trouble,” Po said with a small chuckle. “If I learned anything today, it’s that neither of us should be letting this kinda thing run our lives.”

 

He threw the scroll over his shoulder and moved forwards to embrace the tiger. “I don’t wanna let this stupid title get between us ever again,” he said to her. Tigress buried her head into his shoulder as she returned the gesture. “Sounds good to me,” she replied. Po let out a laugh as he placed his cheek on top of her head. “I dunno ‘bout you, but I feel better now.”

 

The tender moment was then interrupted by a low rumble in Po’s stomach.

 

“Man, all this serious talk got me hungry! How’s about I whip us up some dinner?” Po asked as he broke off the hug and took Tigress’ paw into his. 

 

“I guess I could go for something to eat,” she replied with a smile that could light up the entire Palace.

 

They made their way back to the Palace hand in hand as they put the past behind them.


	5. I Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This new life of theirs was exciting, but will also take some getting used to. Set right after the events of Secret of the Scroll.

After finally getting themselves settled in their new home at the Jade Palace, the newest addition of kung fu warriors spent their free time exploring and taking in the history within those shimmering walls. The young Tigress was more than happy to tour her new teammates around each room, and explaining their purposes. Shifu had wanted to start training his new students right away, but the vicious stomach bug he had gotten earlier had begun acting up again and decided to lie down for the rest of the evening. 

 

Tigress paused her speech and turned to her new friends with a beaming smile. “…and uh, I think that’s about everything! I tried to be as straight-forward as possible so you all wouldn’t be confused about anything,” she said.

 

Monkey raised his hand. “Is there anything around here you do for fun?”

 

Tigress’ face scrunched up a bit in thought. “Well…to be honest, we take what we do here very seriously, and Master Shifu is not exactly fond of goofing around.”

 

“If not here, then how about stuff in town?” Mantis piped up. “We’re not really gonna be cooped up in here forever, are we?”

 

“Oh of course not! You’re free to yourself after the day’s training is completed.”

 

“Sweet!”

 

Tigress smiled at the delighted reactions from everyone, but quickly snapped into a serious persona. “However, you must be responsible with your presence. You’re a kung fu warrior from the Jade Palace, and you must present yourself in a professional fashion at all times.”

 

Mantis just rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah, I know all that ‘don’t embarrass your employer’ junk. Now how’s about we go out and celebrate?”

 

Tigress rubbed the side of her face nervously. “Ah, well…this kinda thing is still new to me…but okay!” 

 

And so they went.

 

—

 

The townspeople of the Valley immediately recognized the warriors who protected them from theevil Boar, and were more than welcoming as they walked around. Viper was instantly overexcited and wanted to drag everyone shopping with her. Monkey and Mantis on the other hand were both uninterested in the venture and instead decided to hang out at the local noodle shop in town. “Fine, we’ll just catch up with you two later covered in new clothes!” Viper said with a giggle.

 

Dunno why a snake would need to buy clothes, but whatever. 

 

The two walked into the restaurant and seated themselves. An elderly goose walked up to them and gave them a hearty hello. “You got any good booze, old man?” Mantis asked. Mr. Ping raised an eyebrow. “Not everyday I meet a customer that prioritizes my drink collection over my cooking,” he said. 

 

“We mean no disrespect,” Monkey said apologetically. “We’ll just take two of your specials and your best liquor.” Mantis made a weird face at the simian as Mr. Ping wrote down the order.

 

“Certainly. Now where’s that son of mine? He should know by now the night time’s when we’re most b-“ Mr. Ping was cut off by a loud crashing sound from upstairs followed by a yell. He groaned as he walked back into the kitchen, mumbling something about teenagers under his breath. 

 

Monkey and Mantis shared a confused glance at one another, then shrugged. Not their restaurant, not their problem, as long as they got food.

 

—

 

“You’ve actually met Oogway before? Get outta here, man!” Mantis said with a laugh. “If you were so good, you should’ve been brought here sooner.” Monkey wore a proud smirk as he downed another cup of his drink. “I guess I wasn’t ready for the Jade Palace at that moment, which is why I picked up stand-up comedy,” he replied “Though I told Shifu a joke earlier and he didn’t laugh at all.”

 

Mantis laughed once more. “You gotta be bad before you can be good, I guess!”

 

Monkey sighed. “I suppose so. It’s how I turned myself around, after all.” Mantis noticed the sudden change of expression in his new friend’s face, and placed his cup onto the table. “Hey, you okay buddy?”

 

Monkey blinked. “Ah, I uh, I guess it’s still weird being considered ‘good’. I grew up being called a ‘bad’ child and a ‘bad’ neighbor, and when I tried to turn myself around, I started being called a ‘bad’ comedian. Now everyone’s calling me ‘good’ and it’s…” he trailed off as he suddenly lost his train of thought. Mantis didn’t need him to finish his thought, for he was moving towards him and placed one of his fore legs onto Monkey’s free hand. 

 

“I want you to promise me something, bud,” Mantis said in a serious tone. “You’re a different person that you were back then. You weren’t meant to be a jerk forever, just like me. I used to be a bad guy too, until I got kidnapped by crocodile bandits and decided to get my act together. Now look at us, we’re living it up at the Jade Palace being taught kung fu by the legendary Master Shifu!”

 

Monkey stared at his small companion in shock. He never thought about it that way. Mantis’ words had brought a small smile to his face. “What was that Oogway told us, that it wasn’t an accident that we all met?”

 

Mantis returned the smile. “Let’s be good people together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope there are more people out there who ship Monkey/Mantis like I do. After watching KFP3 I was like HMMMMMMMMMMMMMM


	6. I Saw You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Ping and Li Shan have another Dad-to-Dad moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's really short I'm afraid, but I'll be writing another Li Shan/Mr. Ping one-shot later on!

“This was back from when I was first teaching Po how to cook noodles. You can’t teach the boy how to cook on an empty stomach, he was so hungry he started eating the noodles before I even put them in the pot!” Mr. Ping laughed as he handed another portrait to Li. Li stared at the painting of their son as a child, shoving noodles into his mouth while Mr. Ping had his wings in the air in anger. He chuckled as Mr. Ping searched around his room for more pictures commemorating Po’s childhood. “I can’t thank you enough for raising him to be such a kind, loving person,” the old panda said as Mr. Ping approached him with more portraits. “Think about it, Li! He went from being a little kid that hated pants to becoming a famous kung fu master. That wasn’t just me, our boy carried himself through the dirt to get where he is,” Ping said proudly.

 

Li nodded in agreement. “I couldn’t be more happy and proud for him. Though I still can’t help but feel down about missing 20 years of his life.” Li Shan’s face fell as he placed the portraits onto a side table in the room. Mr. Ping huffed and placed his wings onto Li’s face so they faced one another.

 

“Now you listen to me! When I saw you in my restaurant that first day, you know that I was scared to death of what it might’ve done to my relationship with Po as his adopted father. But Po couldn’t have accomplished what he had back in the secret panda village had you not come into his life! So don’t be sad about what you didn’t get to see, get excited about what else is to come!”

 

Li stared as the elderly goose continued his rant. “Po is still here. You already started spending time with him, and he doesn’t plan on abandoning you anytime soon. He doesn’t care about the past, he cares about living for the present!”

 

Mr. Ping smiled as he pat Li on the cheek and turned away. “Speaking of the present, Po and his friends should be on their back home, and I haven’t even started dinner yet. How’s about we prepare a good meal together?” The eccentric goose asked. Li gave him a smile. “That sounds like a swell idea. You go on ahead, I’ll be downstairs in a moment.”

 

Mr. Ping nodded as he left the room. Li stood up and gave one last look at the portraits on the table as Mr. Ping’s words ran through his head. The feelings of doubt and regret were slowly melting away thanks to the goose’s speech, and Li felt proud and confident once more. Li was grinning widely as he headed out of the room and down the stairs.

 

He was gonna have to hang out with Mr. Ping more often.


	7. I Heard You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tigress discovers one of Po's sleeping habits.

Sleep was slowly leaving the panda as he rubbed his eyes. Opening his eyes slightly so they could adjust to the morning light, Po felt something was a bit off as he studied his surroundings. He turned to the other side of his bed and noticed that Tigress was already awake (as usual), but she was sitting up and appeared to be deep in thought. “G’mornin’,” he mustered out as he sat up, still rubbing his eyes.

 

“Huh? Oh, morning, Po.” Tigress had been so lost in thought that hearing Po speak had taken her by surprise. 

 

“You okay? You look like somethin’s on your mind,” Po said. Tigress turned to him, but it seemed like she had a hard time keeping eye contact. “Ah, well…I didn’t sleep very well,” she replied. Po gave her a confused look. She looked…flustered? 

 

“You wanna tell me about it?”

 

Tigress put her paws into her lap and cleared her throat. “I…I heard you talking in your sleep.” 

 

Uh oh.

 

Po’s eyes went wide. “Uh…you don’t say…” he muttered nervously. “Was it bad?”

 

Memories of last night suddenly flooding back, Tigress rubbed her arm. “Well…”

 

—

 

Tigress had nestled herself comfortably against Po’s chest as they both slept. They had spent the day helping Master Shifu reorganize the rebuilt library of scrolls, and they had spent long hours searching around the palace for any missing scrolls. When nighttime came around, an exhausted Po immediately passed out while it took awhile for sleep to catch up to his tiger companion. 

 

But while waiting for slumber to completely overtake her, her eyes slowly fluttered open to the sound of someone talking.

 

“…dad I already ordered the beans,” Po muttered. He stirred a bit as he continued talking in his sleep. “Other dad…said he was…bringing some.”

 

Tigress looked up as Po. She then smiled and shook her head slightly. Today must’ve really taken a toll on him, she thought to herself. Tigress decided to ignore it as she rest her head back onto his chest and closed her eyes. 

 

Po’s voice was suddenly a bit louder. “No…why would Tigress…wear that as a hat…”

 

Tigress’ eyes flew wide open. 

 

“Yes I know soup is in this season…but wouldn’t she prefer the catapult?” the giant panda continued. Tigress just blinked. Was this really happening right now?

 

Po turned his body towards Tigress as he wrapped an arm around her. He wasn’t finished, however.

 

“Pandas can totally fly…I can prove it!” he said as he began lightly patting Tigress’ back. She brought her paw to her mouth to stifle a small laugh; now this was just getting too silly. When he was done pretending to fly in his dream, he buried his muzzle into Tigress’ forehead. “Man, this is the best piece of bread I’ve ever smelled,” he muttered into her fur. He brought his paw from her back onto her face as he continued the affectionate display. Tigress felt her cheeks burning.

 

Suddenly, Po retracted from her and turned to his side. “No…that’s not fair to Tigress. I won’t eat that whole table by myself.”

 

Tigress’ confused stare bore into his back. Just what the hell was he dreaming about?

 

—

 

As Tigress relayed last night’s strange events to Po, he looked back at her with a look of disbelief. 

 

“I…I thought you were bread?” he asked. She nodded slowly.

 

“And I…wanted you to eat a table with me?” Another awkward nod. He thought for a moment, but then clicked his tongue. 

 

“Well actually if that table was made of bamboo then that’s not weird. Well, weird for you but not me. Hey, what’s with that?” He noticed Tigress had covered her face with her paw in a facepalm. But then, she began to laugh. “Po, no day is uneventful when I’m with you,” she said as her paw left her face. 

 

He blinked, then chuckled softly. “Nope…guess not,” he replied. “Oh, but uh…sorry I kinda…rubbed my face all over you like that, though. That was pretty weird of me.” 

 

“Actually…” Tigress began as she placed her paw onto his. “I didn’t mind that at all. It felt….rather nice.” Suddenly flustered, Po rubbed the back of his head with his free paw and smiled. 

 

“But the next time you do that, just don’t call me a piece of bread.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was half asleep as I wrote this. Consider it inspiration


	8. I Choose You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei Mei dazzles the people of the Valley of Peace, including a certain kung fu master of Viper style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because you can never have enough lesbians.

“This is the first time you’re all getting to see my beautiful self in motion….I hope you can handle it!” Mei Mei said. As the Jade Palace warriors as well as some onlookers sat patiently by the stage, Mei Mei whipped her head around to strike a pose, then pulled her signature ribbon from inside her sleeve. 

 

Now that peace was once again restored to China, Mei Mei _supposed_ that the world was once again ready to see her majestic ribbon dancing skills in motion. The pandas had helped her set up a temporary performance spot within the Valley. The performance was initially a special treat for the Jade Palace patrons, but villagers walking by were pulled in by Mei Mei’s beaming confidence and stood around to watch as well.

 

Viper was especially excited about the performance; it had been far too long since she had known someone who enjoyed ribbon dancing as much as she had, and watching Mei Mei move so swiftly and professionally was an absolute treat for her. At some point during the performance, Viper found herself cheering quite loudly. Mei Mei definitely took notice- always nice to make some new fans.

 

But now it was time to take the dance up a notch. Mei Mei paused and scanned the applauding crowd with a smile. Then she put on a fake pout and sighed dramatically. “Oh dear, I’m starting to feel a bit lonely up here…” she addressed to her audience. “How’s about one of you _handsome devils_ out there come up and dance with me?”

 

She had first turned her attention to where Po was sitting, but was surprised to see he had disappeared from where he was sitting (The Dragon Warrior had a sinking feeling that something like this was going to happen again, so he had slid away from his spot to avoid Mei Mei’s gaze. He took a hiding spot behind Tigress, earning a questioning stare from the tiger).

 

Mei Mei simply shrugged and looked back around at some of the townsfolk who were excitedly raising their hands. While the attention was admittedly charming, no one seemed to really stand out to her until…

 

“Ooh, I want to! Pick me!”

 

Mei Mei turned to find the source of the voice, and found herself face to face with the snake that was cheering her on earlier. Viper had moved closer to the stage from her spot, and was waving her tail in the air excitedly. “I grew up as a ribbon dancer before I became a kung fu warrior, it would be an honor to dance with someone as amazing as you!” she said. Mei Mei was pretty flattered by Viper’s kind words (She was so touched she almost accidentally dropped her dramatic persona). She shook her head to get rid of the sudden thoughts flowing in her head and put on a more serious expression. 

 

“Well, I guess you’ll have to do. What was your name again?” Mei Mei asked.

 

“My name is Master Viper, Miss Mei Mei!” Viper said with a big smile as she joined the panda onstage. Mei Mei smirked at the serpent as one of the panda villagers handed her another ribbon. 

 

“Well Viper, it’s official. I choose you as my dancing partner!” she announced to the crowd. Boisterous shouts and applause thundered across the audience. Mei Mei tossed the second ribbon to Viper and the duo’s performance began.

 

—

 

The second half of the performance was a hit, and everyone in the crowd was completely dazzledby the girls’ exceptional ribbon dancing. As the audience began to disperse, Viper was just about to join her friends when Mei Mei stopped her.

 

“Now hold on there. You can’t just put on a good show like that and not have a drink with me afterwards!” Mei Mei said to her. 

 

“Oh! I uh…oh gosh I don’t know…” Viper blushed and looked back at Po and the rest of the Five who were waiting for her. Viper gave them a shrug with her tail and they all began gesturing to her that she stay with Mei Mei. With a giggle, Viper turned back to the panda and nodded. “Oh what the heck, let’s be on our way then!”

 

Settling at a nearby restaurant, they ordered drinks and chatted away about how they came across their love for ribbon dancing.

 

“Unfortunately for me,” Viper began, “I wasn’t born with venomous fangs so I wasn’t very brave as a child. I turned to ribbon dancing to build courage, and I was very good at it! If it wasn’t for ribbon dancing I never would’ve been able to stop that awful gorilla bandit that attacked my father.”

 

Mei Mei let out a gasp. “You beat down a large brute as a _child?_ ” she asked with wide eyes. Viper nodded proudly. “Oh yes, I did I all by myself. My father had never been so proud of me. It’s also what inspired my style of kung fu!”

Mei Mei was completely blown away. She related to this little snake a lot more than she thought. “It’s so fascinating how that’s just…a thing. That’s how Po taught me to be a nunchuck chick; he said I could still be me but with an actual weapon!” 

 

Viper laughed. “That’s what’s so special about learning kung fu. When you realize who you truly are, that’s when you shine the brightest.” The serpent took another swig of her drink, and then sighed as the glass landed back onto the table. “It’s…such a comfort to know that the one thing in your life that gave you purpose ended up being the thing that guides you to a happy ending,” she said. Mei Mei nodded. “Oh, don’t you know it. Being the best ribbon dancer in the world is such a chore! Especially when you’re the only one in your village who’s _absolutely amazing_ at it, so you have to practice nearly every waking moment of your life so that everyone keeps telling you how incredible you are…” Mei Mei’s upbeat and confident demeanor was suddenly beginning to falter. Suddenly, she found herself unable to finish her sentence with the same prideful tone.

 

“…Mei Mei?”

 

“Because…because if you can’t do the one thing you’re supposed to be good at, what’s the point of being alive?”

 

Viper was a lost for words. The two could do nothing but stare into their cups as other patrons of the restaurant spoke around them. But Viper didn’t want to keep the negative atmosphere, and put on a brave face. “Mei Mei, what’s with the sad face? The best ribbon dancer in the world can’t be going around looking like that!” she said with a smile. Mei Mei was taken aback by the snake’s response, but as the panda let it process, she found herself smiling as well.

 

“You know what? You’re absolutely right. I can’t let such a unnecessary depressing feeling ruin my gorgeous face!” Mei Mei laughed as she downed the rest of her drink. “I’m gonna need someone like you around to constantly remind me how beautiful and talented I am. How’s about we plan our next date?”

 

Viper immediately turned red. “Wait, th-this was a date?!”

 

Mei Mei gave the stumbling serpent a wink as she stretched her arm out to request another round of liquor.


	9. I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oogway can't give Shifu a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place right after Secrets of the Scroll, with a small shout out to Secrets of the Furious Five!

The palace staff cleared out of the halls as everyone settled for the night; the bustle of Master Shifu taking on four new students earlier that night had died down as he made his way to his usual meditation spot. Once his small circle of candles were lit, he sat down in the center and closed his eyes. 

 

But before he could begin his mantra, his ears twitched as a familiar set of footprints echoed along the floor.

 

“I know what you plan to say, Master, and I recommend you keep it to yourself,” Shifu said out loud without turning his attention to the approaching turtle. Oogway merely smiled as he made his way over to the red panda. “Ah, but that’s just a pleasant reminder of how long we’ve known one another. You’re starting to read my mind,” he said. Shifu turned to Oogway to give him an unimpressed stare.

 

“I have to give it to her, Master. She found quite the…unique group, but in one day they’ve already shown so much promise,” Shifu said. “Though, I don’t know how long I can stand that Monkey’s _dreadful_ puns.”

 

Oogway chuckled. “Well, better that he’s telling jokes than treating others like jokes. Monkey has grown so much more than when I had first met him. He will do us proud, as will the others.”

 

“If it saves me from that ‘no accidents’ speech of yours, then by all means I’ll put all my faith in them.”

 

“That’s exactly what I need you to do, Shifu! Have faith in your students as I have put faith in you, and they will grow and prosper. Why, you let Tigress be herself and look at what she was able to accomplish.”

 

“She has a much better judgement of character, that’s for sure…” Shifu mumbled under his breath.

 

“I think she would light up like a starry night again if you complimented her like that more,” Oogway commented. Shifu merely clicked his tongue. “If I feed those students too many compliments, they’ll get lazy,” the red panda retorted.

 

“Oh? Well, you didn’t turn out that way when I was teaching you!” Oogway laughed. Shifu immediately felt embarrassment, and ducked his head. “Master, please…”

 

Oogway reached over to pat Shifu on the shoulder. “My friend, before I wish you a good night, just know that I am proud of you for what you’ve done for your students,” Oogway said. He leaned back up and made his way out of the room, only to pause and turn to Shifu one last time. “What are they calling themselves, the Furious Five? That will catch on around the city quite fast, if it hasn’t already,” the old turtle laughed to himself as he left Shifu back into silence.

 

Shifu shook his head as he closed his eyes and returned to his meditation. But he found his mind lingering on that last thought. 

 

_Master Shifu and the Furious Five. I like the sound of that._

_The Valley’s mightiest warriors! China’s pride and joy! Mine especially…_

 

These trivial thoughts were getting in the way of some serious meditating time.


	10. I Despise You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Li Shan and Mr. Ping have the house to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE LI/PING YEAH!!!!!!!! YEAH

Li struggled with coming up with a solid strategy as he stared intensely at the mahjong tiles. Not only because he needed to find a way to make a comeback from how badly he was losing this round, but he was also getting distracted by Mr. Ping’s triumphant cackling across from him. “Guess you never got better from the last time we played!” the old goose quacked. Li grimaced comically as he glanced over at Ping’s large pile of tile pairs; somehow that goose keeps getting lucky.

 

“Oh, every time you open that obnoxious beak of yours, I despise you more and more!” the panda replied. “It’s not my fault you’re absolutely terrible at mahjong!” Mr. Ping roared with laughter. Li shook his head with a smirk as he scanned the tiles again. He wasn’t going down that easily!

 

However, once again, he was no match for Mr. Ping.

 

A few rounds later, Ping picked up the last pair of tiles with a prideful “Mahjong!” and Li Shan bowed his head in defeat. With the way the odds were stacked against him, Li just couldn’t think of a battle plan. But nonetheless, he still had a good time.

 

“I dunno about you, Ping, but I’m all tuckered out,” the old panda sighed. 

 

“Oh, don’t be such a sore loser!” Mr. Ping replied as he began replacing the tiles. “The sun hasn’teven gone down yet, I say we go one more round! Maybe this time you’ll be a _little_ better,” he said with a sly smirk.

 

Li chuckled softly. “I sure wish I had as much energy as you. But I could really go for some of your bean buns right now.”

 

Mr. Ping looked a bit disappointed, but he just couldn’t say no. The two fathers cleared the floor of the mahjong tiles and made their way into the kitchen. Li placed the game into one of the cupboards while Ping prepared dinner. The goose was starting to get familiar with cooking in a kitchen that wasn’t his, but he was still unable to shake off the foreign feeling he felt whenever he made food somewhere that wasn’t the restaurant. You would think I’d be comfortable by now, Mr. Ping thought to himself.

 

Meanwhile, Li Shan studied Ping’s movements from across the room and found himself smiling as he pulled out a few bowls. Having that delightful goose around really lightened the atmosphere around the panda’s home; eventually Li felt a lot less lonely. Lately, Li found himself being a lot more social and opening his home to more visitors (he especially wanted the other pandas to visit when Po and his adopted goose father dropped by the village). While Po taught Li about kung fu and individuality, Ping taught Li how to be open again. Taught him that he doesn’t have to walk around with a closed heart anymore. Li hadn’t felt so uplifted in such a long time, not since-

 

_No._

 

_Do not dwell on the past._

 

_But I still…_

 

“Li? Are you listening?” 

 

Li shot up from the table when Mr. Ping’s voice reached his ears. He didn’t realize that he stopped paying attention to his surroundings. “Oh…forgive me,” he replied. “My mind went…somewhere else.”

 

Ping waddled over to Li and placed a wing on his arm. “You sure? Did the smell of my cooking put you in a daze?” he said with a laugh. Li gave him a small smile in return.

 

_She always knew how to cheer me up, too._

 

Li’s smile quickly changed to a frown by the sudden intrusive thought. Why did this have to happen today of all days? 

 

“I’ll, uh…I’ll be back.” 

 

Li rushed out of the room, leaving the old goose concerned and bewildered. Ping wasn’t sure what to make of the situation- he thought things were going swell between them.

 

Maybe he was coming off too strong? 

 

Mr. Ping hadn’t really had people around his age to hang out with; Shifu used to come by the restaurant a decent number of times, but one day the grandmaster stopped setting foot into the restaurant. Had he said something to offend the red panda? He wasn’t sure. He asked Po if anything was on his teacher’s mind, only for his adopted son to give him a shrug. 

 

Ping wanted to get close with Li Shan, he truly did. But he just couldn’t understand what was holding him back. It was easy for Li to get to know Po, why was Ping so different?

 

As the goose placed the cooked buns into bowls for the two of them, he pondered intently on these thoughts. They’ve had a serious heart to heart before, what else could he…

 

Bowls in hand, Mr. Ping made his way over to the living area where Li had settled himself in. He was staring at those portraits again. It immediately clicked.

 

Placing a bowl in front of the panda, Ping obtained Li’s attention. “You don’t have to be afraid anymore, Li. You’ve been doing so well.”

 

Li sighed as he placed a bean bun in his mouth. “I know, it’s just…I feel…guilty.”

 

“Guilty of what?”

 

“Guilty that I’m betraying her.”

 

Mr. Ping tilted his head. “But don’t you think she would’ve wanted you and our son to be happy?”

 

Li still couldn’t make eye contact. “I suppose so…”

 

_How dare you try to believe he could ever replace her._

 

“Don’t think of me as a replacement,” Ping said sternly. Li turned to his companion with a stunned expression. Could that goose read his mind?

 

“If we are gonna make this work, you have to move on. And don’t tell me you truly have, because there’s still something holding you back. You know you can tell me, Li.”

 

“Am I a terrible person?”

 

“Li, if you’re a terrible person for wanting to move on with your life, then I’m a terrible person for leaving my restaurant unattended just to spend time with you.”

 

Li scoffed. “That’s not the same thing.” But Ping wouldn’t have it. “Of course it is!” he shouted. “My restaurant is my whole life, and just thinking about all the business I’m not getting and all the potential terrible things that could happen to it should be choking me up at this very moment! But I refuse to let that deter me from what’s _really_ important.”

 

Ping got up from his seat to stand right in front of Li. He had a beaming smile so bright it could make the panda blind. “Right now, at this very moment, all I care about is doing right by Po, and doing right by you. But in order for that to work, you’ve got to pull your weight as well!”

 

Li cocked a brow. Ping just rolled his eyes. “Oh, you know what I mean!”

Li cracked a sincere smile. He finally got Li into a better mood. “There you go! Now hurry up and eat your food, it’s getting cold!” 

 

He returned back to his seat to resume eating, as did Li. Li had completely forgotten about his appetite, and was soon asking for seconds while pondering on the idea of thirds. “Soon there won’t be enough for Po when he gets here!” Mr. Ping replied with a laugh. Li was grinning ear to ear as he watched Ping make his way back into the kitchen. 

 

_He’s not Her, but he’s definitely somebody special._


	11. I Left You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crane vents to Mei Ling.

Mei Ling stroked Crane’s beak with the upmost tenderness. She listened intently as he talked about his day. He had been particularly stressed out about some recent events in the Palace.

 

“…and Shifu just doesn’t wanna hear it! Sure he’s not our teacher anymore, but he’s still the grandmaster and he could at least stay as some sort of figure over Po. But Po is Oogway’s heir, so the big guy gets to do whatever, basically.”

 

Crane brought a wing to the back of his head. “It would just be nice every now and then if we had our input be considered. Well, besides Tigress, that is.” The tall bird rolled his eyes, earning a giggle from the cat. “You laugh but it’s true! Po could be the Emperor of China, and Tigress would be the one actually running the country.”

 

“He thinks very highly of her, doesn’t he?” Mei Ling asked. Crane let out a sarcastic chuckle. 

 

“Well, at least he puts his trust in someone who’s really dependable, right Crane? I mean, if you were in Po’s place, what would you do?” Mei Ling asked. Crane had to think.

 

“Well, if I had no idea what I was doing half the time I guess it would be better to ask for help then do things on my own and make a complete fool of myself,” he replied. “That’s the spirit!” Mei Ling replied with a smile, and left a smooch on his forehead. “Just like how you can always come to me for anything, and I will be there to help you.”

 

Crane smiled. “I don’t know why I didn’t remember that sooner.”

 

Mei Ling sighed and brought her paws down into her lap. “Crane…do you remember the conversation we had when you visited me at the Academy? On the night before you made your way back here to the Valley?”

 

Crane blinked. “Uh…I believe so.”

 

“Remember what I told you. I left you with a serious choice to make, and it’s time you tell me the answer.”

 

Mei Ling stared deep into the bird’s eyes; not a hint of humor or playfulness could be read in her expression. Crane gulped.

 

“Mei Ling, I don’t thi-“

 

“I gave you plenty of time to decided, and I’m done waiting. I’m going back home tonight, and I want your answer right now.”

 

Now that’s a way to put somebody on the spot.

 

“I…I uh…” Crane struggled to give a straight answer.

 

“You have three seconds.”

 

“I’m-“

 

“Two.”

 

“I don’t-“

 

“On-“

 

“Yes I do!”

 

“Yes you do what?”

 

“Yes I do wanna marry you!”

 

“Dude, what the heck are you talking about? Are you alright?”

 

“Bwuh?!”

 

Crane shot up from his bed. He looked all around the room, and then brought his attention to a voice still speaking. 

 

“What on Earth were you dreaming about?” Mantis asked as he hopped off Monkey’s shoulder. “We just came in here to make sure you were up, but we found you rolling around talking in your sleep.”

 

“Everyone else is ready to head back home,” Monkey said. “You should hurry up before Tigress loses her patience. She’s already in a really bad mood.”

 

“Don’t fall back asleep and make out with your pillow, or whatever.”

 

The two left the bedroom. Crane is still lying in his bed, dazed and confused.

 

_It was just a dream._ Crane said to himself. _She’s not here yet._

 

Which was a good thing, because as of the last letter he sent her, he still wasn’t sure. 

 

They should at least figure out where they would live, first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more one-shot and this collection is finished.
> 
> Also, thank you all for the comments on my fics in general! I don't reply to all of them, but I want you all to know I appreciate them deeply and they make me happy.


	12. I Loved You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai is still really salty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This collection of one-shots is coming to a close with a sad one. Kai's a real dramatic ex-boyfriend amirite.

Kai made his way down the Jade Mountain, the amulet of Oogway in one hand and a smirk on his face. As he descended the long stairwell, his eyes glanced over the steps that were destroyed by the head of the statue that once commemorated his old friend. 

 

They say that revenge is sweet, and _oh_ was this scene before him quite the _delicious_ treat.

 

Feet landing onto the ground, he scanned the abandoned city before him and laughed triumphantly. _Those fools are sure to know his name by now_ , he thought to himself. His eyes fell upon the statue head he had sent flying through the palace and down into the Valley, and made his way to the front. Staring at the calm expression of Oogway, he kneeled down beside it and brought the jade amulet of Oogway’s spirit up to the stone head.

 

“See this, Oogway? I’m this much closer to erasing your legacy,” he said. “You’re going to feel just as you made me feel, only a thousand times worse.”

 

Kai stood up and grabbed one of his massive swords. With a devilish grin spreading across his face, he buried the green blade into the face of his former partner. A loud cracking sound echoed in the air as the statue head broke into pieces. Music to his ears.

 

As satisfying as it was to destroy Oogway’s memory in such a violent manner, the menacing yak’s desire for total destruction was yet to be fully satiated. He had unfinished business with the last of Oogway’s students, as well as that panda village. Oh, how he couldn’t wait to see the Dragon Warrior’s face as he destroys everything he’s ever held dear. They would all pay for the sins of their ancestors who watched on in delight as Oogway landed blow after blow before ending his life in the mortal realm. Just remembering a small glimpse of that ferocious fight against the turtle made his blood boil.

 

Kai looked down at the amulet in his hand. “This all could’ve been avoided if you didn’t betray me. And somehow you managed to fool everyone into thinking you were some sort of hero!”

 

He sauntered past all the empty homes and businesses, making sure the amulet was facing outward towards the evacuated city. “Look now, Oogway! There’s nobody in my way to stop me! Your pathetic attempt to protect the mortal realm was admirable, but I must now live up to my glorious titles.”

 

The immortal yak wrapped the amulet back around his neck and took one last glance at the turtle’s form. “Oogway…I loved you dearly all those years ago. I should’ve known that was a grave mistake. But thanks to your deceit, I learned to never make that mistake ever again!” Kai brought his attention to the road ahead, and plotted his attack on the panda village. 

 

He cackled as he made his way out of the Valley. 

 

She couldn’t have gotten away that far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you VERY much for reading! These one-shots were a fun way to keep me busy and I enjoyed writing them. I have ideas and saved prompts for more fics, so I'm not disappearing anytime soon.


End file.
